I Will Not Fail You
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Summary inside. This is a OptimusxBumblebee, read and enjoy.


My story is based on the 1984 cartoon series **The Transformers** episode 'WHEN AUTOBOTS ATTACK'- season 2 episodes 20.

Bee and Optimus are in a relationship and this is basically Bee's point of view as he watch's Optimus destroy an Air Force base. Also the last part of the story will be taken from Optimus point of view this after they stopped Megatron.

I really only got into this paring recently and if you want to know who responsible check **iamtheIcestar **on look up Transformers/Beast Wars her story is called **Missed You**. I am now proud of being a Optimus/Bumblebee fan girl

Check it out it's a one-shot but it's so sweet because of her really like Optimus/Bumblebee stories.

This is my first Transformers fanfiction I apologise in advance for my bad grammar or spelling my English isn't exactly great but it doesn't stop me from writing what I like. So please be nice, enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** Transformers created by Hasbro and Takara Tony

**Disclaimer:** 1984 cartoon series The Transformers produced by Sunbow Productions and Marvel Productions

**I Will Not Fail You **

Bumblebee knew that the situation was bad but he was still not prepared for the sight before him.

'_Optimus that can't really be you' _before him stood his leader, he was in the process of destroying an Air force base. Megatron had rewritten Optimus and a few of his friends programming using a device so that they would take orders for him. Megatron had given orders for Optimus to destroy the base.

Bee watched as Optimus grabbed one of the jets, he lifted it off the ground and threw it towards one of nearby buildings. The impact of the jet caused the building to crumble and burst into flames.

'_Optimus Prime Stop!'_ Bee rushed forward and stood before his friend. He noticed that the colour of his optics were different. Optimus once beautiful blue eyes were gone replaced by deep red colour.

'_Don't you recognise me?'_ But Optimus smashed hand against him causing the yellow bot to go flying. Bee lay on the ground in shock, he felt hurt and afraid. His friend and bondmate had struck him he didn't know how to react.

'_**Prime!**__ It's Bumblebee I'm one of you're..._' but it was useless Optimus didn't even look back.

'_I don't believe this is happening...__**PRIME!**_' tears began swelling up inside him, his lover was destroying everything in his path and attacking any human that stood in his way and he was helpless to do anything.

Bee kept telling himself that this was just a bad dream; he would wake up soon and find himself lying next to Prime he would be holding him tightly and kissing him while he sleeps.

'_Bee you ok'_ He saw Spike rushing to his side and he forced himself to get up.

But he didn't answer for fear of Spike hearing the upset tone in his voice. Instead he grabbed the human and ran for one of the buildings were a few of the soldiers were. Bee wanted to at least make sure that his friend would be ok.

'_There's nothing we can do without back up I just hope that the others get here soon'_.

Spike nodded in agreement and stood were the soldiers were.

Bee looked again to where Optimus was, he was destroying more jets, buildings and basically just tearing the place apart. Bee also saw Prowl and Brawn doing the same.

'_Jazz... please! Bring help soon_'.

Bee noticed that the humans created a barrier between them and the Autobots using trucks, jeeps and barrels to try and by some time for their men to escape. But it didn't work his friends ripped the trucks apart up and blasted the barrels before them. The humans were no match for them.

'_I can't stand anymore of_ _this_'

So he ran towards Prime he heard Spike screaming his name as he took off. He ran and jumped on top of one of the jet planes and turned to face Optimus.

'_Listen to me Prime, if you're going to destroy these aircraft you'll have to destroy me with them'_.

Optimus stopped and looked at him and for a moment Bee thought that he actual got through to him until he spoke.

'_As you wish Autobot...prepare for termination'_. Primes eyes seemed to glow red and Bee felt fear building up inside him (_please Prime wake up_), he knew that Optimus could easily destroy him but he hoped that if he saw him it might bring back some memoirs.

'_You won't do it Optimus Prime...I know you won't hurt me_'. Before Bee could say anymore Optimus went to attack him. He jumped to avoid the impact of Prime's punch but Optimus grabbed him and held him up into the air

'_Prime Don't!_' Spike shouted. But he wouldn't listen Prime's grip on him tightened he was going to kill him. But what Bee feared the most is what would happen to Optimus when he realised what he done.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard above and to Bee's delight it was SkyFire. He landed a few feet away and he saw his fellow Autobots rushing out.

Hound fire his weapon at Prowl and Brawn but instead of energy blast it instead fired a small round device that hit the 2 Autobots, lighting suddenly covered the 2 and Bee saw that their eyes were blue again. Hound prepared to fire on Optimus but he instead threw Bumblebee aside and ran.

Bee hit the ground and cried out in pain but he managed to roll and get myself back on his feet.

'What's Prime doing' He heard Spike say. When he looked he saw that Optimus had transformed into his truck form.

'_He's splitting up into his 3 components_' Ratchet said. Bee saw that he was right suddenly the Prime's trailer opened up to reveal Roller and Laser. While Optimus ran Laser began to fire at them. The Autobots managed to hit the ground and the energy passed over them

'_Nail it Hound before it hails us_' Ratchet called out. Hound nodded and fired his weapon the device shot out and landed right at Laser; lighting surrounded him and then he died down.

Suddenly Bee heard sparkplug call out to them to watch out. The Autobots turned in time to see Roller heading straight for them at ramming speed. Prowl jumped out of the way before roller could hit him and Hound fired another device which stuck Roller in the back causing him to return to normal.

'_That attitude exchanger restored only 2 of his components_' Ratchet said

'_Give me another attitude exchanger_' Hound called to him

'_Its are_ _last one...if you miss this Primes a lost cause_'

Those words hit Bumblebee like a car wreck _('No I will not let that happen')._ Prime was everything to him he couldn't bare a world without him.

'_I'll stop him_'. Before Ratchet could react Bee grabbed the device off his hand and rushed towards Optimus.

'_Bumblebee; come back!_' Ratchet shouted to him but he continued to run. As he got closer he saw that Optimus was crying out in pain as he clutched his head. Bee was worried but also there was a part of him that was relieved he knew that this meant that there was some part of Prime fighting it.

Prime returned to destroy one of the jet planes he lifted it up and broke it over his knee. Bee got in front of him holding the device tightly in his hand

'_Optimus Prime I know you're not evil I believe in you_'

Optimus then held up the aircraft up in the air he was getting ready to smash it down on him.

'_You've got to fight it...don't give in_'

Optimus suddenly dropped the plane and clutched his hands again to his head and screamed. Bee saw that for a moment his eyes changed from red to blue and Optimus collapsed to the ground.

'_Help me bumble...bee...__**quickly!**_'

He rushed over and planted the device on Optimus leg, lighting appeared forcing Bee to shield his eyes. When the light died down he looked back and saw that Optimus eyes were back to their normal blue colour. The yellow bot cried out happily with relief and his lover lifted him off the ground and held him tightly in his arms.

'_You did it little friend...Ah you saved me'_.

Bee rested his head on Optimus chest, he felt the heat from his engine relax him and then small tears started pouring from him.

'_Optimus I'm so glad your back to normal...for a moment I thought I was going to lose you forever...I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you_'.

He felt Optimus hold on him tighten. Bee looked up and saw his lovers beautiful blue eyes shining at him but he also saw that Prime began to lean closer to him

'_Prime..._'

'_Shh..._' Optimus gentle lay his lips on the yellow bots mouth. Bee surprisement was quickly silenced as he melted into the warm kiss. This is the first time they had did this in public before Prime told him that he wanted to keep their relationship a secret until they felt they could tell their friends.

A warm sensation began coursing through his body as Bee felt his circuits were alight. He pushed his lips harder into Optimus and moved his tug inside he wanted to taste the familiar metal on his lips again.

Optimus moaned as he felt Bee's kiss intensive; the yellow Bot started to move his hands along Prime's body touching his most sensitive spots which he so enjoys discovering

'_Bee...!_' Prime gasped. But his lover pulled him in again for another kiss and there lip components began moving as one.

It wasn't until they heard someone calling their names that they stopped. The two turned and found their fellow Autobots and humans staring at them some with shocked expression on their faces while others were smiling.

Optimus notice that Ironhide was giving him the thumbs up and he winked at him.

'_We better go...we still have Megatron to deal with_' Optimus said as Bee helped him up from the ground. The two then joined the group.

**Autobot headquarters**

With Megatron plans foiled and everyone back to normal there was nothing left but to destroy the device that was responsible for changing them.

Ratchet held it in his hand '_and here is the little baby that caused the entire problem'_. Without a second thought he crushed the device in his hand.

Optimus was relieved he wouldn't want this to happen again. He thanked Ratchet and then turned his attention towards Bee

'_I wanted to thank you again Bee for saving my life'_. The yellow Bot smiled at him and he moved closer to him. In the light Optimus saw that Bee's arm was dented, he remembered that he attacked him, he caused this. He rubbed his hand along the damaged area and guilt over took him.

'_Bumblebee I'm..._' But the young Bot put his hand up against his mouth.

'_Don't you dare say sorry it wasn't your fault Megatron was_ _responsible_'.

Megatron was responsible but he still felt guilty he needed and wanted to apologise. '_But I..._' Before he could say another word Bee pulled him in closer and the two kissed. Everything around them seemed to disappear as they lost themselves to each other.

Ratchet and Sparkplug decided it would be best to leave the love bots alone. As soon as they got outside Ironhide approached them

'_Well it's about time they admit it nearly everybody here knew about them'_

'_Yeh I know Optimus believed that there relationship was a secret but someone should tell him...he's not that good at keeping secrets'_. And the three of them laughed

I hope you enjoyed it.

**PS.** I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't sure what you called Optimus other Autobot which he has in his trailer so I just called him Laser- if any of you do know it's real let me know and I'll change it. If you seen the episode you'll who what I mean.


End file.
